


Time is not on our side.

by IAmTheNightman98



Series: Beyond loyalty. [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Season 8 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheNightman98/pseuds/IAmTheNightman98
Summary: A missing scene from s8e2.Brienne and Jaime have a moment alone after Podrick’s song, but before the dead arrive. They'd fucked loyalty, they'd fucked tradition, there was only one thing left to fuck.Each other.Heated, frenzied, end of the world sex ensues.(Spoilers for the episode.)





	Time is not on our side.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the episode with everything I’ve got, but we all know what should’ve happened after Brienne was knighted. Jaime’s eyes were practically screaming ‘fuck me now’.
> 
> This is mostly just an excuse for some episode related smut. 
> 
> Also, I think i’m the first to write this, but I apologise to any other writers if I’m not!

After Podrick’s song, the room was deathly silent. The wind howled outside and the fires did nothing to stave off the chill. Tension in the Great Hall of Winterfell was so thick Valyrian steel may not have even cut it, but the fire before them crackled away, blissfully unaware of the horrors that awaited. What Jamie wouldn’t give to be so free. 

They would all die tonight, most likely. 

Or, maybe not all of them. But Jaime certainly would. He was no longer strong or skilled, he was crippled and old. He would draw his last breath before the sun rose, of that he was certain. 

Oddly however, he didn’t care in the slightest. He resigned himself to the fact that he would die during his ride North, he’d made peace with it. He’d lived a long, mostly happy life. And, thanks to Brienne, he would die with his honour. She’d given everything he’d ever wanted when she stood up for his honour. Everything he never thought he could have. And in return, he’d done the same for her. 

He cursed the fact that the idea to Knight her had come from that bastard wildling, but he cursed himself more for the fact that he hadn’t done it the day he’d first met her. 

She was more worthy of a knighthood than any man he’d ever met in his life. More honourable. More just. More brave. She always had been, he’d just been too blind to see it. 

And it would all be for nothing, for she would die tonight too. 

The image of her, bleeding and broken, defending humanity with a glorious battle cry up until her final breath was almost too much for him to bear. She was so young. She deserved to live for many, many years to come and show the world that she was Westeros’ Greatest Knight. She hadn’t been through everything in her life just to die like this, on this freezing, winters evening. 

It wasn’t fucking fair. 

As the group drank the remainders of their drinks in silence, Jaime could do nought but stare at Brienne. Soft remnants of her smile still lingered on her lips, tough she tried to hide them with the rim of her cup. Despite the fact she’d been acting as a motherly authority to her squire only hours ago, he’d never seen such a childlike innocence on her face. 

If he were the man he was before, he would flee from Winterfell with Brienne tonight. They would sail to Essos and live out their days as anyone other than Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth. He could buy a sailboat and they could spend the rest of their lives in each other’s arms. 

Except, he was not that man any longer. 

And she would never be that woman. 

They were honourable. They were knights. They would do their duty, no matter how badly every fibre of Jaimes body screamed at him to grab her, run and never look back. 

“I think it’s time for this old man to get some rest.” Davos said, breaking the silence and startling Jaime from his thoughts. As Jaime looked up, he realised that Brienne had noticed him staring and was blushing intensely, with her lips turned up into. gentle smile. Jaime coughed awkwardly and straightened his back, which only made her blush deepen. 

“Um. Me too.” Pod said awkwardly, glancing at the rest of the group. 

Tyrion was in the process of draining his cup, so Jaime suspected that he would be excluding himself shortly afterwards. “Ser Brienne of Tarth, you’ll stay for half a cup more. Yes?” Jaime asked, smiling with pride as she grinned at her new title. He hoped that the wildling prick would take his question as a hint that he would like to be alone with Brienne. 

“I imagine I will see you next on the battlefield, brother dear.” Tyrion said with a nod accompanied by a sad smile. Jaime had almost forgotten what was to come. All he could think about was her. He stood from his chair then dropped to his knees to hug his brother one final time before they left the Hall 

“Giantsbane, I think it’s time for us to leave.” Davos said abruptly, and Jaime was glad someone finally did. Tormund, to his credit, nodded his head at Jamie, then stood up to leave the room, but Jaime didn’t miss his suggestive smirk at Brienne before he did. 

Jamie’s possessive streak flared in an instant. She was his. He was hers. If he ever saw another man look at her in that way, he would gouge their fucking eyes out. He was too overcome with momentary rage to notice the door click shut behind the four men, leaving him and Brienne alone last. 

She too rose from her chair and moved to stand across from him in front of the fire. He felt like a the air had rushed from his lungs. 

He loved the woman. He adored her. Worshiped her. She was the reason he was here, hi’s soul shaking, all encompassing love for her had enabled him to break away from everything he thought he was and become the man he’d always wanted to be. He owed her his life, but he would give her his heart. 

He was about to open his mouth to speak when she suddenly closed the gap between them and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Their armour clashed harshly and the sound was jarring, given the tenderness of the moment. He was quick to bring his arms up around her as she dropped her head into the crook of his neck. 

He felt the dampness against his skin in an instant. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

He brought up his left hand to cradle the back of her head and held her tightly against him, as though if he didn’t she might slip away. But from the way she was gripping the back of his tunic, there was very little chance of that happening. 

He breathed in deeply and inhaled the scent of her hair. He wanted to remember every single detail of this moment. 

Slowly, he pulled his head away from her and guided her head with his left hand so that he could look into her eyes. He then moved his fingertips to stroke the side of her cheek in a gentle caress. He had so much he wanted to say to her. “Why are you here, Ser Jaime.” She whispered and he knew she was asking why he had ridden North. He’d almost told her in the yard, but panicked at the last second. 

“I love you.” He blurted out before he could form any other coherent thought, stammering over his words slightly. Her eyes widened in shock and she shook her head softly, but she didn’t move away. “I love you.” He said again, this time more insistently and suddenly her blush was back once more. He stared into her eyes and she stared back at him. Their breaths were heavy and ragged. 

They were the only two people in the world. 

“I fucking love you.” He growled for a third time, slamming his lips over hers. 

He’d wanted to do this for years. He wanted it so badly it physically ached in his chest. And now it was finally happening, it was more than he ever dreamed it would be. 

She may have been an unkissed maid, but she seemed to have excellent instincts, as after she has squeaked in surprise, she opened her mouth for him right away. She briefly yielded to the ferocity of his tongue for a minute or so, before experimentally pressing her own tongue against his with more force. He groaned into her mouth in response and she moved one hand to the back of his head, winding her fingers into his hair. Before too long, their kiss became an uncontrollable, fierce battle for dominance. He couldn’t have pulled her face any closer to his if his life depended on it. 

After a moment, they parted for air and pressed their foreheads together, panting to catch their breath. He grinned when he noticed the wide, toothy smile had returned to her face. He would give his left hand to see that smile on her face every day for the rest of his life. 

If he died tonight, his wish would come true. 

“I love you too.” She said breathlessly, her eyes flicking between his own eyes and his lips. 

His grin grew larger before pulling her in for another fiery kiss. He kissed her sporadically, alternating between sliding his tongue against hers and pulling away to whisper “I love you” against her skin. He kissed ever part of her flesh that was exposed, that he could reach given their thick armour, reviling in her soft moans in response and he must’ve told her he loved her close to twenty times in a row. He couldn’t remember any other words. 

“Jaime.” She said softly. “If tonight may be our last night on this earth…” she trailed off and he could see she was struggling with her words. 

“I understand.” He whispered against her lips. 

With that, he moved his shaking fingers to the clasps of her armour, unable to stop his hand trembling in fear. When he realised he was getting nowhere, fumbling with the clasps and buckles with only one hand, he laughed awkwardly at his failed attempt to undress her and she raised her own hands to help him. 

“You’re sure about this?” He asked gently, stopping her fingers before she reached the metal. 

She nodded her head insistently. “I want you to..” she said hesitantly, then blushed. “I want to know…” she tried again, but fumbled awkwardly. “I want to be yours” she settled on eventually. 

“Of course you are mine. You will always be mine.” He told her, crushing her lips with his once more. 

Piece by piece, he helped her remove her armour and set them on the floor delicately. He was less gentle with his own, allowing it to flatter to the ground around him. Once he’d finished, he helped her unlace her outer tunic he helped her bush it off her shoulders, swiftly followed by her under shirt. He could see her self consciousness as she stood before him naked from the waist up, so he made quick work of removing his own tunic and shirt too. 

He then noticed her shiver then glanced down and saw her dark pink nipples had hardened into tight peaks, which sent a bolt of arousal straight to his dick. Her body belonged to a warrior. The skin and muscle was tight and rigid and littered with scars, but he skin still processed a woman like softness. If he had time, he’d kiss every inch of it. “Lay beside the fire.” He said to her softly. 

It was more romantic in his head, since he hadn't anticipated they would have to awkwardly lay out their discarded clothes beneath her to protect her back from the icy stone, but eventually he found himself naked and hovering over her as she lay on her back beneath him. He briefly considered that they should’ve taken this to her bedroom while they had the chance, but he didn’t think he would’ve been physically able to resist fucking her against every flat surface on the way. 

“I don’t know what to do.” She said quietly. “Forgive me if I am a disappointment.”

Without saying word he dropped his mouth to place wet, open mouthed kisses along her jaw and throat. “I love you. You could never disappoint me.” He told her between kisses and he worked his way down to the valley of her breasts. 

She gasped in shock as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking, then rolling it between his teeth gently. “Jaime.” She whimpered as he switched to her other nipple. How could she ever think herself disappointing when he noises alone were almost enough to make him come in his trousers?

He kissed a trail down her stomach and raised his eyes up to meet hers when he reached the hem of her trousers. “What are you doing?” She breathed out. 

“I’m making you mine.” He said, peppering her waist with kisses. Her stomach was chiseled like a sculpture made from stone. She nodded her head hesitantly, with an excited nervousness, for him to continue, so he gently tugged down her trousers. When they reached her ankles he removed them completely and discarded them to the side. 

Her entire body trembled, likely due to the cold and her nervous anticipation, so he began dropping soft, reassuring kisses onto her leg, gradually moving upwards towards her precious cunt. Eventually, he felt her relax in his arms. Delicately, he parted her legs and nestled himself between them. She was writhing beneath him before he’d even kissed her where she most desired. “Do it.” She moaned after minutes of relentless teasing. 

At long last, his lips finally made contact with her slick centre and he heard her moan loudly. She threw her head back so hard he thought she’d injured herself on the stone flooring as he dragged his tongue up the length of her cunt. He repeated the motion a few times so that she could become accustomed to the sensation before circling her clit with his tongue softly. 

She cried out loudly. 

“Jaime.” She half moned half screamed as he continued his lazy circles. Half of winterfell could probably hear her, but what did he care. Nobody else in the world mattered in that moment. 

He increased the pressure slightly as she wriggled, bucking her hips up to meet his face. Then slowly, he trailed his fingers up her thigh before slipping one long finger into her. 

She hissed in pleasure, inhaling sharply as he slowly began to thrust his finger in time with his tongue stroking her clit. Her breath was coming in ragged, sharp bursts after just a few minutes and she moaned is name like it was the only word he could remember. He lapped at her gently as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Her very first orgasm. 

Satisfied with himself, he kissed back up the length of her body and stopped when their faces were inches apart. “I never knew it could feel… that way.” She softly and Jaime’s heart soared. He could never be her first love, Renly would always hold that spot, but at least he could be her first something. 

“Do you want to tase yourself?” He leaned in and growled close to her ear. He pulled back and saw glance to his lips, which were still likely wet with her juices, then nod her head softly. Without hesitation, he crushed his lips against hers once more, desperate to share her sweetness. 

After a few more minutes of vigorous, almost sloppy kissing, she tentatively ground her hips upwards against his and her core grazed his cock at just the right angle. He groaned loudly and pressed his face into her neck. 

“I’m ready.”She said breathlessly.

He looked up to meet her eye and nodded before angling himself against her entrance. “This may hurt.” He said softly. “But I will go slowly.”

She nodded her head and her eyes fluttered shut as he pushed into her for the first time. It took every ounce of his willpower not to fuck her relentlessly right there and then. Instead, he gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling. 

After a moment, she nodded softly and so he began to thrust in and out of her as gently and as slowly as he could bare. One he heard her breathing quicken and her whimpers of pleasure, he began to increase his pace, but frowned slightly as he realised the tremendous strain on his knees from being ground repetitively against the stone floor. Gods, he was getting old. 

Jaime grunted in pain and her eyes flew open. “I’m doing it wrong, aren’t I?” She asked in fear. 

He shook his head quickly. “No, Gods no. It’s my knees.” He explained apologetically, chuckling uncomfortably. 

She smiled affectionately and blushed for a moment before speaking. “I could go on top?” She suggested innocently, unaware of the fact that nothing would turn him on more. “I’ll be careful.” She clarified, sounding embarrassed. He assumed that she meant she would be careful due to her size, but that was just one of the many, many things he loved about her. 

He nodded enthusiastically then slid out of her and helped them mavouver so that his back was on the ground and she straddled him. “Gods, Brienne.” He moaned loudly as she slowly sank onto his cock. 

“I don’t know how to um…” she told him, gesturing between them. 

He wound his right arm around her waist and guided her to slowly rock against him. As she eventually picked up a rhythm and increased the pace, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he dropped his left hand down and used his thumb to flick her clit. 

She came undone within a matter of moments, with him following shortly afterwards. Both crying one another’s name. 

Once spent, he pulled out and lay down beside her, making sure to give her the side closest to the fire, then pulled her against his chest. She didn’t need to be told twice to intertwine her body with his, and when she did he held her so tightly he thought they might run out of air. 

“I love you. I’m so proud of you.” He whispered against her hair. 

He could feel an unmistakable dampness on his skin by her cheeks. “Meeting you changed my life entirely. I fear I would have been nothing, if not for you.” She said softly back, sniffling slightly. 

“You’re wrong, it is I who would have been nothing without you.” He replied. 

Honestly, they were both right. They had changed the courses of one another’s lives in ways they never would have foreseen. They’d given each other everything they’d ever wanted. They’d given each other hope. There was so much more they needed to say to one another, but for tonight, this would suffice. 

Maybe he would die tonight. 

But maybe, just maybe, against all odds, he would stay alive for her.

“Jaime, someone could walk in.” She whispered after a few minutes, shifting uncomfortably, and he chuckled into her hair. That thought hadn’t seemed to occur to her just moments ago when they were screwing the life out of one another, potentially for anyone to see. 

“Let them. Maybe the last thing they see will be my naked arse, hows that for a glorious death?” He teased her, nuzzling her with his nose. He wrapped his arms tightly around her but she hissed at the cold when his metal hand touched her. “Fuck, sorry.” He said quickly, pulling it away. 

“No, leave it there.” She told him. “It’s a part of you and I love it just as equally as the rest.”

He pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. “Definitely equally as all the rest, or are there some parts you prefer?” She giggled in a way that he’d never heard her do before, smiling wide and throwing her head back in laughter and he laughed too. It was beautiful. One could be forgiven for thinking that they were a pair of newlyweds in their marital bed, instead of a couple of worn out soldiers, naked on the cold stone floor of the Hall, on the eve of war. 

The laughter was almost painful. He suspected they would not laugh like this again for a very, very long time. Seemingly, she came to this realisation too as the laughter died down and a thick sadness filled the room. 

“Hey.” He said softly, cupping her cheek and bringing her eyes to look at him. “It’s alright.” He told her, but neither believed it. It was just a thing that people said. He stared into her huge blue eyes and saw his future staring back at him. They had to stay alive. Gods, please let them stay alive. 

“Ask me to marry you.” He blurted out. It was more than a demand than a question. She blushed furiously as she stared back at him. 

“What do you mean?” She stammered, shaking her head. 

“I don’t have much. I don’t have anything, really. No castles, no land, no money. All of that is gone now. And I certainly don’t have the blood of a giant in my veins.” He added with a chuckle. “But I promise to love you for the rest of my life, however long that may be.” 

She stared at him in disbelief. “But why do I have to-“ 

“Because you’ve spent your life being teased by men who wanted to hurt you. You’ve been palmed off by your father three times to men who weren’t fit to kiss your boots. If we are to be betrothed, I want it to be on your terms, not anybody else’s.”

“You realise that asking me to ask you, is the same as asking me yourself?” She smirked. Fuck, it made sense in his head. He wanted her to know that they weren’t just equals, but that he truly believed she was greater than him in every way. She was the only one honourable enough to propose in their relationship, he would never be worthy of her. 

“Brienne?” He said pleadingly, but she cut him off. 

“Jaime Lannister, will you marry me?” She asked quickly, almost sheepishly. For one adorable moment, Jaime could tell that the true meaning of what she’d just asked him crashed over her. She smiled almost as wide as when she had been knighted. 

“It would be my honour.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss her. 

But before he reached her lips, the loud horns wailed from the top of the keep. The spell was broken. Reality came crashing down. Tears brimmed in her eyes, an image that he suspected reflected his own. Their moment of make belief was over. 

The dead had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this fic has not been proof read by anyone else and I’m pretty tired, so if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes feel free to let me know.


End file.
